terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Devil End
Che mas te vale No j*d*r esta página editandola o seras bloqueado por 2354352 vidas :I Holeishon Bot/usuario, estas en el perfil de un usuario llamado LordEnder, yo soy un usuario un poco jodedor a veces, pero ni que fuera malo :V, pero buah, NO me maten por la razon de que NO veo anime D: D: D:, fui moderador de prueba por 3 dias, extrañe mi zafiro D: me gusta Risk of Rain, o como yo le digo, lis of lain, Si quieres saber mi historia de para que wea edito, la de como conocí Terraria y la de como conocí la wiki pos sigue leyendo. Comenzé a editar el día que vi los perfiles De Satsu Monster Y Trufas y dije: COMO M#?$%@ TIENEN TANTAS EDICIONES y entonces pensé:quiero editar y en dos dias hice mas de 100 ediciones. Conocí terraria un dia que estabo revisando el canal de un youtuber llamado GamertianCH y pensé: PORQUE SUBES LOS VIDEOS DE UNA COPIA DE MINECRAFT hasta que un dia decidí probarlo. Conocí la wiki cuando estaba buscando en youtube como se hacia la cama NOOB y en la descripción había un link de la wiki y ese dia comenzé a leer páginas y a ser pro, aunque deje de considerarme pro. Trufas, más te vale cambiar el nombre de los trufeos thumb Amigueishons Bluesbreakers: El lleva tiempo sin conectarse, lo se, pero ando hablando con el por youtube frecuentemente, y tal vez algun dia lo encuentre en el chat por ahi hablando con la gente y los aliens (Satsu) Trufas :El me hizo moderador de prueba, es una seta (nomedigas) el el usuario más activo que he visto en la wiki, y ademas nos ayuda a cambiar el fondo del chat :3 MonsterCraft :Es un mounstro (nomedigas) tiene más de 2000 ediciones, su perfil esta rre-lleno y... DENLE MOD ASDASDASDASDASD okyonomemetoenesosasuntos SatsujinWyll:Es el usuario que tiene más ediciones o almenos es lo que yo creo :p pos nuse, pero si yo tengo las alas de steampunk me cagan pero a el se lo perdonan por ser el ¬¬ Crystyna700:Se llama Crystyna (nomedigas) antes se la pasaba hablando de su nene (Charson) y eso me dejaba con cara de -_- Thefrigoman :Es un frijol (nomedigas), de verdad nos odiamos con toda el alma, pero vino la entrometida de Crysty le dijo a Kro que nos baneara si no nos llevabamos bien y Kro justamente tenia que estar de acuerdo con eso ¬¬ pero nos odiamos aún y no se porque esta aqui KroNoX : Es uno de los administradores del chat, junto a Marc y Sm, que es el típico usuario que es incapaz de tener un solo enemigo, siempre lo veo todos los días en el chat, y como dijo Trufas es un centinela .-. Yoelmejorxd5 :El hizo todo lo que pudo para ser mod equis de, yDak lo kickeo al ser mod por 5 minutos y le dejo un trauma .-. Dakzx44 : Es Dak, se le decia Dakz, ahora le digo Dak, el el unico que le dejo decir "Eishon", Fue moderador por 5 minutos debido a un bug, quiqueó a Shoel y le dejo traumado .-. GhostLean :Es un fantasma (nomedigas) Suele usar el cel para chatear con nosotros, le digo Fantasma inclinado, es fan del anime, y weas varias, ademas de que siempre tiene lag :c Santiale17 Se llama santiago (nomedigas) y me dijo welcome to the group el día que me descargue el TBoI además me dice que tiene 19 años pero yo le digo que tiene 17 (por su nombre) y le hace bowling a Monster ElNinjaZidane: Es un ninja (nomedigas) El me bloqueo por tener 12 años, le bloquearon a el por una semana y se lo quito el mismo, le degradaron a moderador, y luedo la Seta se lo volvio a dar .-. Smalf :Its a good person, ademas de un gran dibujante que "inspiro" a Frijolito a ser dibujante y cueck cueck cueck cueck :) Fairylove7777:Es un hada (nomedigas) is my frienda y es el hada nº7777 de la tierra y el planeta de las galletas, patatas, gatos, y anime :3 Una frase de la vida thumb|left|400px|Oye, tranquilo viejo Qopiraich Frijol, No le pusiste qopirqaic a eso de poner qopiraich xD *Holeishon *Chaeishon *Sasa *Eishon y prefijos *Quiquear y derivados *Fantasma inclinado *Shoel *e_E *Lulz *Jo- *-der *Sidein *ke Autorizados al qopiraich Yoel, no le pusiste qopiraich a esto, las personas que autorizo a decir lo de arriba estan aqui *Dak *Fantasma inclinado *Zidane *Kronox *Monster *Satsu *Crysty *Ender (Sonny, no me vas a trollear con que yo no puedo usar mis frases e_E) NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA EL BIEN DE TU P*** VIDA: Solo Dak Puede decir eishon >:c (y yo tambien e_E) Páginas creadas Santi, tu tampoco pusistes qopiraich equis de Trofeo del rey babosa Iron Crate Trofeo de Duke Fishron Tackle Box Bloques Adamantite Beam Ladrillo de obsidiana Bloque de Asfalto Espada de Oricalco Madera boreal Ladrillo de Cobalto Ladrillo de Piedra de Perla Videito :3 Ahora mira la razón de porque Charson me dejo en la Charzone (Zona en la cual No puedes salir, como la friendzone, pero con Char) Si, lo hice, con la enfermera y en la 1.2.3 pero lo hice *Thefrigoman: Anda a hacerlo en la 1.1.2 y despues hablas con Charson *LordEnder: Anda a hacerlo en cualquier version y hablas conmigo e_E *GhostLean: ... thumb|center|670 px